Wakaremichi
by Haibaku Kuso TomorrowBrawler
Summary: Adiós mi amor... es lo mejor... nos volverémos a ver algún día... Sonfic de The GazettE dedicado a XxSuteFaia-BartonoffxX este fanfic participa en el reto: *¡MM: Marzo y Música!* de la Comunidad: ¡Mundo Bakugan!


Yo: POR FIN ES LUNES EN LA TARDEEEE! KYAAAAAA!

Dan: Regresamos

Ren: Sipi!

Spectra: ¿Qué detalles tienes?

Yo: Detalles:

1: este fanfic participa en el reto: *¡MM: Marzo y Música!* de la Comunidad: ¡Mundo Bakugan!

2: Este fic es el FIC ATRASADO DE CUMPLEAÑOS PARA con la pareja SerenaxElright

Disclaimer: Bakugan y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Nota 1: Este fic sería en un momento en que Elright decide dejar a Serena-chan

Nota 2: Usaré la canción más romántica de The GazettE que es su primer éxito de toda la historia como banda, "Wakaremichi"

* * *

Te amé demasiado, pero es momento de partir.  
Cada día estaba lleno de peleas.  
Tengo que vivir solo desde ahora.  
No volveré a llorar nunca más.

El capitán Elright estaba sentado en una silla y estaba angustiado, triste, solo. No sabía cómo decirle que la dejará sola. Sabe que no es correcto hacerla sufrir, pero el destino ya lo había decidido. Ambos deben de separarse. El amaba a la Reina Serena de Neathia, hermana mayor de la princesa Fabia Sheen. El no quería verla llorar, el la amaba, pero siempre peleaban por todo, recientemente por casos de infidelidad. Todo parecía que al final, todo saldría calmado, pero el destino decidió separarlos cuando la última pelea terminó con un Elright golpeando a Serena. El al darse cuenta de su acción se sintió horrible, más horrible que cuando dejaban que Barodius dominara Neathia.

Sinceramente, esto es difícil, doloroso y solitario.  
Pero es porque pretendes ser fuerte.  
Lo siento. Fui un estúpido al creer que siempre  
reiríamos, incluso aunque yo sólo quería llorar.

En eso se decidió a ir hacia Serena. Entonces la vio, se veía hermosa detrás de de la puesta de sol. La vio sonreír como nunca había sonreido.

- Elright, sólo quiero que sepas que te perdono por lo que pasó ayer. No debí acusarte de ser infiel, pero no te sientas horrible. Créeme cuando te digo que soy bondadosa.

- Gracias - dijo Elright melancólico.

- Qué te ocurre amor? - dijo Serena preocupada

- Es que... Su Alteza... yo... - dijo Elright preocupado.

Lo entendí rápidamente,  
porque he visto muchas expresiones hasta ahora.  
No es que hayamos perdido el interés,  
pero es mejor que dejar de vernos  
decir "Da lo mejor de tí" y andar por nuestros  
propios caminos separados.

- Ya estoy harto de que siempre peleemos - dijo el neathiano triste

- ¿Y qué propones? - dijo Serena sonriendo débilmente.

Elright estaba desesperado, no sabía qué decir. No quería lastimar a Serena, pero debía hacerlo, no había otra opción. Ya no quería pelear con la Reina, ya no quería hacerla llorar, ya no quería hacerla sufrir, ya no quería golpearla, ya no quería... ya no quería seguir con ella si seguirán así.

- Es que debemos terminar nuestra relación - dijo Elright - Porque me voy de aquí.

- Qué? - dijo Serena asustada - Pero cómo? Por qué?

- Porque es mi destino - empezó a llorar el caballero neathiano (corríganme si me equivoco XD) - No quiero seguir peleando. Analicé todas las formas pero esta es la única forma.

- Pero... yo... no puede ser... tanto tiempo juntos y ahora me dejas - dijo Serena cortante entre lágrimas

- Serena, no llore, por favor - dijo Elright con la voz quebrada - No quiero verla llorar.

- Pero si ta vas, me olvidarás... ¿verdad? - dijo Serena empezando a llorar

Adiós, te veré de nuevo, cuídate.  
Nunca, nunca te olvidaré.  
Adiós, definitivamente nos volveremos a ver, ¿cierto?  
Es una promesa, enlazaremos  
nuestros pequeños dedos como una señal.

- No llores Serena - dijo Elright acariciando el rostro de su amada - No te olvidaré, te lo aseguro.

- Pero Elright - Dijo Serena sin poder creerle, estaba destrozada, su amado Elright la está dejando.

8 de Julio, nuestro tercer cumple mes.  
Me pregunto si recordarás nuestro primer encuentro.  
Tu mirabas al suelo avergonzada,  
con lágrimas en tus ojos...

Aquellos fueron días alegres.  
Fue poco tiempo, pero eramos felices.  
Incluso aunque eramos felices...

El ver a Serena llorando le hizo recordar todos los bellos momentos que pasó con su amada, desde la guerra de Barodius, hasta ahora. Entonces se sentía mal por lo que estaba haciendo, pero sabía que era la úlica forma. Entonces se fue de sus pensamientos.

- No es que ya no tenga interés en tí, Serena, es que lo mejor es no vernos ya. - dijo Elright triste.

Lo entendí rápidamente,  
porque he visto muchas expresiones hasta ahora.  
No es que hayamos perdido el interés,  
pero mejor que dejar de vernos  
es preferible decir "Da lo mejor de tí"  
y andar por nuestros propios caminos separados.

- Entonces por qué haces esto? - dijo Serena - No quiero que te vayas.

- Yo tampoco quiero irme - dijo Elright - Pero es lo mejor

Adiós, te veré de nuevo, cuídate.  
Nunca, nunca te olvidaré.  
Adiós, definitivamente nos volveremos a ver, ¿no?  
Es una promesa, enlazaremos  
nuestros pequeños dedos como una señal.

- No te preocupes - dijo Elright - Te prometo que un día nos volveremos a ver, y seremos felices por siempre.

- Cómo sabes? - dijo Serena a punto de llorar

Elright tomó la mano de Serena, agarró el meñique de esta y le entrelazó el suyo - Esta será la señal.

- ¿Jurándolo por el meñique?

- Como cuando éramos pequeños - dijo Elright

Enlazando nuestros dedos en una promesa  
Dijiste "Espera sólo un momento, no te vayas aún"  
Un día, podremos volver a reír,  
como dos personas que no volverán a separarse...  
Un día, podremos volver a reír...

- Te aseguro que un día, nos volveremos a ver, y volverémos a reír, por mientras, se fuerte y da lo mejor de ti, por favor - dijo Elright y le dio la espalda a la reina neathiana para que no lo viera llorar. Le dolía mucho dejarla.

- Espera - dijo Serena abrazando por detrás a Elright y lo besó en la nuca. El se volteó y se dieron un beso en los labios tan tierno. Era muy tierno XD

Si me doy vuelta, podrás ver mis lágrimas,  
así que continué y te dí la espalda  
Nunca te olvidaré. No cambies jamás,  
como la persona que amo, permanece

El beso tierno no era tan apasionado, pero si demostraba lo mucho que se amaban. Duraron unos segundos y se separaron.

- Nunca cambies Serena - dijo Elright para finalmente irse por un tiempo.

- ¿Cuándo regresarás?

- Cuando menos lo esperes - dijo Elright

- ¿No lo sabes?

- No - dijo Elright - Lo que sí se es que regresaré. Aunque me duela estar sin ti, nunca te olvidaré, eres el más preciado recuerdo de mi vida.

Adiós, te veré de nuevo, cuídate.  
Nunca te olvidaré  
Adiós, definitivamente nos volveremos a ver, ¿no?  
Es una promesa, enlazaremos  
nuestros pequeños dedos como una señal

Tu, a quien amo, te has convertido  
en un precioso recuerdo que nunca olvidaré.

- Entonces esto es un hasta pronto, ¿verdad?

- Si, Majestad - dijo Elright y se fue - Te amo...

- Yo también - dijo Serena llevando sus manos al corazón - Vuelve pronto...

Es extremadamente desolador,  
tu voz no dejará mi mente.

* * *

Yo: Gracias por todo, espero les haya gustado.


End file.
